


baby, I'm yours (til the poets run out of rhymes)

by an_idle_teen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cute boys going on cute dates, disgustingly cute pet names, overuse of the phrase "his boy"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_idle_teen/pseuds/an_idle_teen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis are high school sweethearts. it's Official Date Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, I'm yours (til the poets run out of rhymes)

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends i hope you enjoy this fic that literally came out of nowhere and took about a week to write (lol i suck)
> 
> the title is from "baby I'm yours" (duh) by the arctic monkeys!!

Louis wakes up feeling sort of breathless, because today is Friday and Friday is special for all sorts of reasons.

It's the end of the school week and the beginning of the weekend, for one. But, maybe (definitely) more importantly, it's Harry and Louis' Official Date Night - all caps. 

Their Official Date Night has been a thing for four years, ever since they began high school and started dating. Now, they're seniors and have only missed a few nights, due to unavoidable reasons like siblings being born or having the flu (although that hasn't always stopped Harry). 

~

Anyway, today is Friday. Louis sort of wants to fast forward through school to later on this evening, when their date is planned, but a larger part of him likes the anticipation - especially because this week it's Harry's turn to plan their night and he always manages to keep it a surprise. Most of Louis' day is going to be spent trying to figure out what Harry has planned for them, he can already tell. 

He leans up, stretching and wincing at the sound his back makes as it cracks. After a few more moments of stretching, he gets out of bed - albeit reluctantly. He may love Fridays but he's never been too fond of having to leave his bed. 

However, he's always been fond of his boy, and that's more than enough motivation to get up and get dressed. 

He's not sure what their night will entail, but he knows that he probably won't get a chance to change before their date so he has to improvise. With Harry, there's a huge variety of activities they could be doing - anything from mountain climbing, to watching a movie, to breaking into an abandoned house and going exploring. 

So. Not much to go on, clothes wise. 

In the end he decides on his favorite lilac jumper (that he may or may not have nicked from Harry's closet), a pair or jeans that are both form fitting and extremely comfortable, as well as his favorite pair of Vans. He thinks he looks right fit, and he knows without a doubt that Harry is going to feel the same. 

Once he's finished doing his hair, which has gotten much longer now (because Harry loves it and he'll do anything to keep Harry happy), he goes downstairs. His kitchen is full of girls (and one baby boy), and he grins - every time he sees his family he can't help but think of the family he and Harry are going to have one day, even as young as they are. 

"Hello, dolls!" he sings, reaching down to scoop up one of the newest baby twins. "Good morning, little love muffin," he murmurs, planting a kiss on his baby sister's cheek. She gurgles back and he counts it as a win. 

After a few more minutes of rushed good mornings and have a nice days as well as shoveling down breakfast, he's ready to go. 

Right on time, there's a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it!" Louis shouts, and almost everyone rolls their eyes, because this happens every single morning. 

"Harry!" Louis squeals as he opens the door. Not only does his boyfriend look absolutely stunning, dressed in a gorgeous oversized tan jumper and jeans as tight as sin, but he's holding a huge bouquet of red roses. 

"Hi, baby," Harry smiles, handing over the bouquet sheepishly. He bites his lip, eyes looking Louis up and down slowly. 

Louis takes a deep breath, trying not to bend over right then and there. He's weak for romantic gestures, sue him. With his bouquet in one hand, he uses the other to grab at Harry's arm. He squeezes a little, making sure to leave a mark with his thumb. Harry shivers, groaning a tad.

"Let's just. Car. Now," Louis says, placing his roses down delicately at the little table near the door (he'll have to ask him mom to put them in a vase later) shaking his head as he tries to lead Harry outside.

"But, the kids! I didn't get to say hello! They didn't get to play with my hair!" Harry whines, stomping his boot clad foot. 

"Nope, let's go. We don't have all day!" 

"HI KIDS, BYE KIDS! I LOVE YOU!" Harry shouts, making Louis wince a little as he tries to hide his fond smile (unsuccessfully). 

"Shut up, you giant doofus. C'mon." 

~

The first half of the day moves rather slow and dully, as he doesn't have any classes with Harry (sure, he has some of his mates in those classes, but. Not Harry. So.) 

He does, however, spend most of his morning texting Harry - cute little messages like "miss you babe" or "this jumper smells like you <3 :(((" or "lol i swear if you don't tell me where we're going i'll cut ur dick off xxxx" 

Cute texts like that, mostly. 

~

Finally, it's time for lunch - he and Harry (along with the rest of their mates) have lunch together, and it's pretty much the highlight of their school day. That, and the random make out sessions that they sometimes manage to have between classes, locked away in the last stall of the boys' room. 

"Louis! I missed you so much! Look at what Cara did during study! She painted my nails! Look!" Harry babbles when Louis goes to take his usual seat (next to Harry), his usual slow drone rushed and excited as he shows off his nails, that are painted a nice tan (nude?) shade. 

Louis grins, grabbing one of Harry's wrists softly to properly examine his nails. "They look so lovely, baby," he promises, kissing his boyfriend's wrist before finally releasing it.

Harry rubs at the spot Louis kissed, almost reverently, as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "Thanks, I love you." He looks almost surprised at his words, as if he doesn't say them literally all the time. 

"I love you, too. Now, feed me!" Louis demands, giggling helplessly as Harry starts trying to shove a banana down his throat (hmmm).

"Eat the banana! Eat it! It's good for you, I swear!" 

~

Harry and Louis walk together after lunch, holding hands as they go to their next class. They never really get stared at anymore, not like they used to when they first came out four years ago. 

It's a good feeling, being able to walk and hold hands with the person you love and not feel judged for it. 

"Are you excited for our date tonight?" Harry asks, squeezing Louis' hand. 

"Of course! I'd be more excited if you told me where we're going, but..." Louis hints, squeezing back. 

"Nope, it's a secret!" Harry grins, knowing full well how greatly Louis despises secrets. 

"Guess who isn't getting head tonight..." Louis sings, walking just a tad faster (not that Harry has any trouble keeping up, with those long legs of his). 

"Uh... that's a joke, right?" Harry asks, trying his hardest to keep the worry out of his voice. Louis has a really nice mouth, okay, with really nice lips, and he doesn't want to have to go without that tonight. 

"Ugh, yes. You know I adore your dick, babe," Louis sighs.

"Damn right you do!" 

~

"Are you ready for our date, Lou?" Harry asks on the phone a few hours later after school has ended.

Louis has been lounging about on the couch, trying to focus on the movie playing, waiting for Harry to call him. He's kind of "desperate" (or so say his sisters). 

"Damn right I am!" Louis grins. "Just, will you tell me where we're going, please," he pouts.

"Stop pouting! You know it's a surprise! Just because you can't keep a secret doesn't mean I can't," Harry laughs. 

"I see how it is, Harold. I see how it is," Louis huffs, turning off the Telly to pay better attention to his boy. 

"Good. Now, I gotta go. I'll be there in about half an hour to pick you up, okay?"

"Fine, if you insist. I love you," Louis says, blushing even though he has the room to himself.

"I love you too, darling. See you soon!" 

Louis hangs up the phone after a murmured good bye, sighing to himself. He has the best boyfriend ever, no doubt about it. 

~

Almost exactly half an hour later (Harry is nothing if not punctual), there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Louis shouts from his spot on the couch. He's not moved at all since he last talked to Harry, something he's rather proud of. 

"We know!" his family shouts back collectively, making him roll his eyes and blush (something he'll deny if ever questioned).

"Babe!" Louis shouts, unable to control the volume of his voice or the huge smile on his face. He loves his boy, so much. 

"Hi, darling. I've missed you," Harry whispers, a giant grin taking over his entire stupidly gorgeous face. 

"I've missed you too, baby. Now, take me on our date!" Louis smirks, holding out his hand. He wants to be treated like a princess, damn it. 

"Of course, m'lady," Harry chuckles, taking his hand with a little bow. Louis may or may not swoon. 

They walk to Harry's car, still holding hands, and Harry goes over to Louis' side (still holding Louis' hand), opening the door for him.

"What a gentleman," Louis sighs, letting go of Harry's hand to get into the car. "My hero." 

"You know it," Harry grins, although he's blushing, still so partial to Louis giving him praise - teasing or not. 

They drive in relative silence for a while, listening to Harry's odd little indie playlist, with a sort of relaxed aura that only comes from years of dating (and true love, if you ask Harry). 

~

Not long after, they arrive at their destination. 

"Oh, Harry!" Louis shouts, voice going high from his excitement, as they step out of the car. 

"D'you like it?" Harry asks, although he's got a smug little smirk on his face, as if he already knows how excited Louis is. He probably does, the bastard. 

"Of course I do, you goof!" Louis laughs, pushing Harry's arm and then grabbing on tight when he almost topples over. Harry is many things, but graceful is not one of them. 

They're at a carnival, the very carnival Louis has been going on about all week. He supposes he should have seen it coming. 

It's a chilly autumn night, but not so cold that it'll ruin their night. They have their jumpers (and each other) so they'll be fine.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry smiles, his breath coming out white as he talks. "Hold my hand," he pouts after a moment, his lower lip sticking out petulantly. 

"Ugh, fine. You giant baby," Louis sighs, as if he hadn't been itching to grab Harry's hand since they stepped out of the car. 

~

Harry insists on paying for Louis' ticket, and Louis doesn't argue (much) because it's the rule that whoever is planning the date has to pay. It's the rule, but that doesn't mean Louis is happy about it. 

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel first?" Louis asks, cautious because he knows how scared Harry is of heights. 

Harry pales, but is nodding before he can even think about it. He'd do anything to make Louis happy. "Of course, sure," he says, managing a shaky smile.

"You don't have to go on with me if you don't want to!" Louis promises, wanting Harry to be comfortable more than anything.

"No, I want to! Anything for you."

They make their way to the Ferris wheel, and Louis doesn't comment on how tight the grip is that Harry has on his hand. If Harry's fine with it, then he's fine with it.

Except, he's not. "Seriously, Harry, you're shaking! You can just sit and watch, I don't mind." 

Despite his shaking, Harry is firm in his decision. "I'm going on this ride with you, and you're gonna like it, and you're gonna kiss the hell out of me when we get to the top. Okay?" 

"Okay, babe. Whatever you say," Louis tries to sounds upset but he's secretly pleased. He didn't really want to go on this ride without his boy. 

Throughout the ride Louis is steadily losing feeling in both his hand and his arm. Harry's got a grip like a python, holy shit. It's worth it, though, to see the proud grin on Harry's face as he makes it to the top without getting sick or crying. 

As soon as they make it to the top, Harry turns. He takes a deep breath, refusing to look down. "Now kiss me, you fool," he demands, trying to look serious but losing his cool and giggling like a child.

"You got it, babe."

~

After that ride, Louis allows Harry to go on whatever tame ride he wants, to try and make up for the Ferris wheel ride. 

They play a bunch of games, as well, and by the end of the date Harry ends up winning Louis a cute stuffed animal reindeer that Louis instantly falls in love with. He may or may not be planning to spray it with Harry's favorite cologne to help him sleep at night. 

"I love it, thank you," Louis smiles, cuddling into Harry as they make their way back to the car. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to win you anything. I swear those games were rigged."

"It's fine, darling. I'm glad you had a great time," Harry grins, going over to the door and holding it open.

"I really did, baby. I had the best time. I love you."

"I love you more, always." 

~


End file.
